


Peace

by moonlightpadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka love Anakin so much, like really soft, they’re just so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightpadawan/pseuds/moonlightpadawan
Summary: When Anakin falls asleep on the sofa, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka decide wether they should wake him up or leave him to sleep.[basically Obi-Wan admiring his former Padawan for 551 words.]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Peace

“Do you think we should wake him up?” Ahsoka whispered, as she and Obi-Wan gazed down at Anakin, who was sleeping peacefully on the sofa in front of them, his face squished against a cushion.

“Probably,” Obi-Wan whispered back. “But then again, it is rather peaceful now that he’s asleep.”

Ahsoka huffed out a quiet laugh. “Yeah, it is nice to actually have some quiet around here.” Obi-Wan hummed in agreement.

The two Jedi stood silent for a moment that seemed to stretch like an elastic band, revelling in the quiet that had fallen over the room—until the elastic band snapped. Anakin started snoring.

Obi-Wan breathed out a soft sigh. “Well, there goes the peace and quiet,” he mumbled. Ahsoka hummed.

“I suppose we should wake him up now?” Obi-Wan asked, looking at Ahsoka with warm eyes. Ahsoka nodded.

“I guess so,” she replied, watching her Master shift his position on the sofa so that his head was now resting over his hands, which were tucked under his cheek. He only stayed in that position for no more than fifteen seconds before he shifted again, this time turning over to his front, wrapping his arm around the pillow that was previously beneath his head.

Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile. Now that he was asleep, the lines in Anakin’s face had all but faded, making the young Jedi look even younger than he was—and the fact that he was hugging the pillow like a teddy just made him look like a sleeping youngling.

“Anakin has always been a restless sleeper,” Obi-Wan said, after a moment. A warm smile spread across his lips. “He always ends up in the strangest positions...one time, when he was younger, i found him laying in his bed with his legs up against the headboard.”

“How did he manage that?”

“I have no idea.”

Obi-Wan sighed, then huffed out a laugh.

As she watched Obi-Wan look at his former Padawan, Ahsoka could see the warmth in his eyes; the admiration he has for Anakin. She could see it in the way his features seemed to smooth out, relax. The way his smile widened, as he gazed down at the young Jedi. The force sang with love.

Anakin shifted again, this time moving his arms to rest under his head, smooshing his cheek against the back of his hand. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both stifled a laugh.

The pillow that Anakin was previously hugging, slowly fell away from next to his stomach, landing on the floor with a soft thump. Obi-Wan moved to pick up the pillow from the floor, then gently lifted Anakin’s head and slipped the pillow under his neck, settling his head to rest comfortably on the pillow. Anakin stirred. Obi-Wan froze. But then Anakin settled again, breathing out a soft snore with every even breath.

Obi-Wan stepped back, and as Ahsoka looked at his face, she could see that Obi-Wan’s smile had grown even softer.

“Should we wake him up?” Ahsoka whispered, after a few moments. “Or should we just let him sleep?”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. As he gazed down at his sleeping former Padawan, resting peacefully on the sofa, Ahsoka saw a warmth fill his eyes. Obi-Wan smiled. “Maybe we should just let him sleep.”

And that’s exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Go check out my Star Wars tumblr @ahsokryze


End file.
